No ordinary love
by Dimitri's Shadowkissed Roza
Summary: When Dimitri leaves Rose is obviously a mess and as always Adrian seems to be the one left standing there. After so long of being mistreated will Adrian have finally had enough? Will Rose finally move on with her life and realise that Dimitri isn't coming back. But what if he did and there was a catch, he was with someone Rose despised the most?
1. Chapter 1

**TEHE here is another of my stories and I still have MANY anywho . . . please cheek LOVELORN and tell me watcha think and my other stories. Hope u like =]**

**Summary:**  
**Okay, this has probably been done a lot but meh. Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha, Adrian tries to comfort Rose only to get hurt, Adrian had enough of Rose acting this way not only hurting others but her Adrian leaves and Rose realizes something, what happens when Dimitri and Tasha come back into the picture read and find out! o_O --- tehe cool smiley . . . sorry carry on :)**

CHAPTER 1

I walked into practice like any ordinary morning ready for training "late . . . again" said Dimitri as I walked in but when I looked at him he wasn't wearing training clothes he was wearing guarding clothes but why?  
"Why aren't you in training clothes?" I asked but my questions seemed to be answered when Tasha walked in the gym. Hadn't Dimitri already said no to her last winter  
"Dimka, are you ready to go" Tasha said looking at Dimitri lovingly while walking up to him and putting her arm around him, well if my questions weren't answered before they were now. I felt betrayed Dimitri said he wouldn't leave and now he was leaving only a week before graduation. I looked at the two of them  
"training has ended I guess" I said "I'm happy for you guardian Belikov" I looked away from him and exited the gym.

I was stuck with nothing to do to take my mind off everything it was a day off for me at least until field exam then I would be busy preparing myself for that, I just wanted to let everything out of my system but when I went to check the bond Lissa was busy . . . very busy, I sighed a deep sigh I defiantly didn't want to see Adrian to talk about it I sighed that left me by myself damn I always wished for a day off now when one came around I want to do classes to take my mind off everything. Truth was I was miserable even though I wasn't showing it, I didn't cry I was to strong for that even though I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball on my bed and cry forever, how could he just leave? Especially after saying he loved me.

I some how ended up in my room. Hours passed and I continued to stay in my room that was until I felt hungry and went down to the cafeteria but by the time I got there I only felt like a yogurt so much for starving. I couldn't see Lissa or anyone else at our usual table yet so I sat down and waited for them "hey" said Lissa snapping me back into reality  
"hey" of course Christian was not far behind her, with Eddie just entering the cafeteria  
"we have some great news" said Lissa, was it good enough to brighten my mood? "well, as you now a while ago Tasha asked Dimitri to be her guardian and later on have kids together and when she came back to the school he agreed" Lissa squealed "isn't that great!" my mood somehow managed to go further into the ground, if that was even possible  
"yeah, great" I forced out  
"he's not going to be your mentor or guardian partner anymore" said Christian. But that isn't the only thing he's not going to be anymore. I could tell Christian said that to stir me up and to be honest it did, I mean he knew how close we were he just didn't know exactly how close. I could finally feel tears start to come "I'm not hungry anymore" I said standing up and leaving my yogurt untouched.

I tried to hold in my tears until I got to my dorm no such luck. And to make matters worse I bumped into Adrian . . . great "Rose" he said in all seriousness "I heard" I looked up at him, I had to get out of here, I ran off at a speed that no moroi would be able to even try to accomplish. Tears from all day had been building up, why did he move on with Tasha after he said no? It felt as tough I had been in my room for hours when in actual fact I had been. There was a sudden knock of my door, do I answer it or do I pretend I'm not -"little Dhampir I know your in there" dammit there goes plan B I let out a sigh maybe I could talk to him let someone comfort me for once  
"it's unlocked" I said I closed my eyes when I heard foot steps coming in but when I slowly opened them Adrian was sitting across from me on the other end of the bed  
"I heard everything Rose, yesterday. You don't have to say anything I just thought you might want someone" he looked like he was thinking "but if you don't, I can go" Adrian was sitting there looking at me, I probably looked like shit. Minutes would've past and I still hadn't answered him "well I tried" Adrian muttered to himself getting off the bed, he could help me take my mind off Dimitri that's what I needed most to forget.

I got up and ran after him he only made it to my door, I cornered him and trapped him so he couldn't move, I smiled my man eating smile "I have a game that we can play" I said with his shirt buttons in my hand he gulped, I liked having this reaction from Adrian  
"and what might that be little dhampir?" he was trying to play it cool, but he failed miserably. I leaned closer to him so our lips were almost touching, almost  
"well, I have a few ideas in mind" I smiled my man-eating smile "I have always known you have wanted a relationship with me so, I will date you Adrian but no strings attached" I smiled again so he couldn't refuse me  
"little dhampir that wouldn't be a relationship then would it, it'd just be a string of one night stands"  
"okay then, I'm taking it your declining my offer" I said pulling away, he grabbed my wrist  
"I didn't say no little dhampir, two can play this game"

**Hahahaha soz to leave it there. I know she probz sounds like a slut but it will change trust me I've got it all planned out *cheeky smile* please, please review I love feedback. Oh oh oh BTW do u want Adrian's POV??? Cos I can do that, if you want me to but i need reviews to know so press that pretty lil' button :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's been a while but I UD'ed ****J**** I have been on a site called booksie where you put your original stories on there so I thought I'd tell you about that if you didn't already know this is the url: ****.com/**** (pree obvious) and this is my profile if you would like to read and comment ****J**** I would LOVE that : ****.com/faithhopelove****  
****enjoy disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or any of the charaters apart from my own it all belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead **

Adrian and I had been dating no strings attached for about a week so far and it was defiantly very distracting. It was breakfast time and I was starving so I headed to the cafeteria to meet everyone for breakfast and I didn't even have to worry about training I entered the cafeteria to see Adrian, Lissa and Christian, I started to head into the line to get some food when I felt a body come up to me "I already got you some food little dhampir" said Adrian I turned around only to give him my man eating smile "and what might that be" I said suggestively still smiling at him "well, as much as I'd love it to be what your dirty little mind is thinking I only got you two chocolate covered doughnuts" he flirted back "well, if we weren't talking about the doughnuts the chocolate part would be very kinky" I said empathizing the 'very' part "didn't know you rolled that way babe" "I can roll anyway you want" Adrian said with a double meaning to an already corrupted sentence "okay, Whoa can we stop this conversation right there you corrupted my once innocent mind" said Christian "Christian, you never had an innocent mind to begin with" I said stating the obvious "yeah well you corrupted it more" he said I rolled my eyes at him "as if that's possible" I mumbled under my breath.

By the time I was finished breakfast it was unfortunately time for class. Classes seemed to be passing through so quickly these past couple of weeks. After finishing the last class of the week I saw Adrian waiting outside my class room leaning against the wall like he didn't give a shit about anything he was also smiling at me, one thing I have noticed is that he seemed to be getting attached and forgetting the 'no strings attached' thing. It's not that I didn't like him it's just that I'm not ready and I haven't been ready since Dimitri left and I could tell he was getting attached, I guess I'd have to try and find a way to distance myself a bit although he was really nice to have around I sighed life was complicated and I could never think straight anymore.

Adrian and I were walking towards the commands because Lissa wanted to watch a movie with us, of cause Adrian and I would probably be making out the whole time since we didn't really wanna watch the cheesy romance we knew Lissa would pick. Adrian and I were slowly walking to where we would be meeting the other two holding hands and making small talk until Adrian dropped the bomb on me "ready for graduation? It's only a week away little dhampir" Adrian asked smiling at me, while we were waiting for an answer I looked at him in complete and utter shock. I saw his face turn serious after my silence he looked concerned and worried was he worried for me? Graduation basically just run up and bit me in the butt. What if I wasn't good enough to guard Lissa? She was important after all and there is a major chance that she will become queen when Tatiana passes down her thrown. I felt Adrian shaking me "Rose, Rose are you okay?" he asked

I looked at him "um yeah, I'm fine it's just that what you said shocked me, I guess I haven't really thought about graduation" I looked at him and smiled the worry slowly left his face but I could still see that my reaction was bugging him "I'm fine really, can't wait for graduation Lissa and I out in the real world it will be great" I said smiling to reassure him again but I realized as soon as I said those words myself it would be fine everything would turn out great, Lissa and I have been planning this for a long time. Not to be egotistic but I was going to be a great guardian, I've even heard that I will be graduating top of the class obviously not academically but in my fighting skills "come on" I said pulling Adrian along "we have to go now or Lissa will get worried" I seemed to finally unnerve Adrian.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, we came willingly, I opened the door to reveal Lissa and Christian "hello, it feels like it's been ages since we had a night to just, chill!" said Lissa, she was excited, I guess being the end of the week that's understandable she came up and hugged me, I looked at her and smiled  
"so I'm guessing you already picked the movie and it's lame as hell" I said  
"yep and your gonna watch it whether you like it or not" she replied just as smartass as I did, she has so been around Christian to long he's rubbing off on her.

I was totally correct she picked the lamest movie in history, okay not really it was a classic but still it was one of those mushy romances. Yes she had to pick Titanic. Because she had watched it so many times I had seen it so many times, I swear I could recite the whole movie with my eyes closed. But half way through the long movie I felt a leg on mine and arms wrap around my waist picking me up and putting me on his lap when I looked at Adrian he looked almost as bored as me, and he was the type of guy that when he got bored awful things started to happen to the people's eyes around us he had a cheeky little smile on his face he brought his lips to mine "breathe!" I heard a male voice it sounded like it had pain in it Adrian's lips broke away from mine first and looked to see Christian to a point of almost hyperventilation with Lissa next to him all to lost in the movie to care "that was like 5 minutes. It's disgusting cause I'm not kidding" he said

when he had both of our attention we both shared the same look on our faces while we looked at Christian, the two love struck teenagers that were trying to look like they cared when a nun caught them making out in the church but simply didn't give a shit and waiting for the old lady to leave "it's called breathing through your nose" said Adrian is a sarcastic tone that he rarely used  
"it's called way to much freaking PDA" replied Christian I couldn't help but laugh at these two bicker and Lissa that was still all eyes on the screen. We had actually listened to Christian and stopped with the 'PDA' but since I didn't remember watching the last big of the movie I must've feel asleep on Adrian's lap.

**hope you enjoyed J please, please, please comment  
J  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey, finally I have updated aye enjoy :3 **

I woke up in a room that I immediately knew wasn't mine before even opening my eyes; the bed was way too comfortable and roomy when I spread out. When I opened my eyes I vaguely remembered it being Adrian's room but there was no Adrian.

For people that never really wanted him in the school they sure did treat him well in the guest housing. I decided to get up and search for Adrian when I looked down and noticed yesterday's clothes weren't actually on me, but one of Adrian's many button up shirts.

Since Adrian was a moroi he still had a fairly small build so his shirt may have just covered my ass as the sleeves went past my hands. Unlike if I had a shirt like Dimitri's on, I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

I wondered out of his bedroom that by the way smelt strongly like him. The main living area was all open and the guest housing even had a kitchen not that Adrian would really need to use it which is why it was probably so spotless.

I saw Adrian curled up under the sheets and doonas on the fold out lounge, comfort wise that would have been a bitch to sleep on compared to where I bunked for the night. He was snoring really lightly and looked adorable and so worry free.

I didn't have the heart to wake him up and I didn't just want to leave without saying anything and make him feel like a cheap whore. I heard and felt my tummy rumble and decided to help myself to his kitchen to see what I could scrape up. Since he was moroi he obviously had barley anything in his fridge but I was surprised to find bacon. Of course I grabbed it immediately and looked for eggs.

Now it was just a matter of actually cooking it to a point where it was eatable, I had never been able to cook and that what worried me. But there was always a way to learn, I mean its bacon, you fry it in the pan until it turns into a nice crispy brown then you serve it with eggs.

I started with one strip of bacon to see if that would work but it burnt and looked a little more like charcoal. I grumbled something unintelligent to myself before trying one more strip. Even when I decided to turn the temperature was turned down the second piece also failed; I was getting a little frustrated I just wanted bacon! I let out a huge frustrated sigh while still trying not to wake Adrian up.

I put in a third slice and didn't take my eyes off it, I was going to eye it until it was cooked but I got distracted when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist "little dhampir what on earth are you doing? Other than trying to burn my apartment down, we all know you can't cook" I heard Adrian's husky voice behind me  
"I didn't mean to wake you" I said  
"it's okay, I heard noises and wondered what kind of party was going on" he winked at me.

I laughed at him "and the charm starts even after his been awake for only 2 minutes" I teased  
"I'm always sexy, baby" he said trying to give me one of the douchey actor smoulders.

I went in to give him a kiss and things began to get heated, I felt Adrian's wrap around my ass tugging the shirt up as he picked me up with a surprising yet thrilling strength that for a moroi you would have never thought he would have had. He carried me over to the bench that was close by and rested me down never breaking our lip locking session.

I felt his hand reach up and run along the lace at the top of my bra I let out a little moan  
"I like it when you wear I shirt" he grumbled breathlessly before his lips and hands were all over my body again. I curled my fingers around the elastic of his pyjama pants, he wasn't wearing a shirt and all though he wasn't a buff packed out guy he was still really fit and I body a lot of women must drool over.

Things were getting more heated as I clung closer to him. Would I go all the way with Adrian? I mean we were in his kitchen. I opened my eyes to see that he also had his eyes open, I don't know what he saw in my eyes but he pulled away "I'll get you something to eat then, don't want you to starve" tried to lightly joke but his eyes and body language said something different I bet most girls didn't notice that about him. I slapped that idea out of my head I was the one that said no strings attached  
"yeah" I replied simply feeling a little rejected.

I slid off my bench and heard him let out a sigh I feel warm hands wrap around mine and when I looked up I saw his eyes meet mine "stay with me here today" he said pecking me on the lips. By the time Adrian had finished cooking I was starving with the smell of the kitchen coming into the TV room and torturing me. The breakfast that he cooked was amazing, and it was just simple bacon and eggs with a side of pancakes.

After the breakfast I sat there looking at him in awe and I could tell his ego was getting bigger by the second "where'd you learn to cook like this?" I asked a little astonished before I had demolished everything on my plate like a construction site it looked like some kind of masterpiece on a plate!  
"I took cooking lessons to pick up chicks, they dig it" Adrian smirked at me. He had gone back to his natural nature after the kitchen this morning  
"your mum taught you?" I asked with a triumph smile on my face  
"yeah" he mumbled I laughed  
"ha! Did I just hurt you ego Adrian Ivashkov?" I was teasing him now and he knew it.

He suddenly got a crazy glint in his eye as I eyed him off "wanna be a tease little dhampir, I can show you a tease" the next thing I knew I was picked up by the waist and thrown of his shoulder I let out a little excited squeal "what kind of guardian in training are you, I thought you were supposed to expect the unexpected" he said dropping me down on the couch and pinning me to it. I quickly rolled us over so he was the one pinned to the couch  
"we're also trained to do that when caught off guard" I said seductively I saw excitement in his eyes, and in his pants. I looked down and couldn't help myself I started giggling so hard I rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

Adrian looked down at me from the couch "what are you doing down there?" he asked  
"I like the view" I said looking up at him with my infamous Rose Hathaway smile. He got up shaking his head and laughed it off  
"now I know you're not into all those romance movies, but have no fear I have others" he said looking over at me now on the couch. He had totally changed the subject but I was keen to just lounge around with Adrian all day  
"sure, put whatever you want on" I made myself comfortable when Adrian returned and sat with me on the couch. But my mind also started to wonder to more unwanted subjects when things settled down. Like how close Adrian and I were this morning and I was scared because of it. I didn't want that at the moment, I would have to try and distance myself a little bit.

**Well I hoped you liked it I worked uber hard on it considering everything got wiped off my usb D: and please please please review? :D that would be AMAZING  
I tried to break it up a little to see if it would help reading it more clearly? does it help? i love to know :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**i hope you like it! :D i enjoyed writing it :) i do not own vampire academy  
****dont forget to review pleeeease, it encourages me to write more! this is a pretty long chapter :)**

It'd been a while since Adrian and I had seen each other after the other morning spent together. I couldn't quite wrap my head around it but something was going on. I didn't know what was going on in my head. But for once I felt like a bubbly normal teenager, which is why I was so afraid. I saw Lissa walking by with Christian on my way to the cafeteria "hey" I mumbled walking into the same walking pattern as them. Lissa's head almost spun around shocked "Rose, where have you been the last week?" I looked at Christian starring at me behind Lissa  
"aahh, I've been around. Truth is I've been a little busy" I replied truthfully at since visiting Adrian I had been a little preoccupied but I had no idea it had been a week.

She looked at me "a little busy?" she looked incredulously at me I didn't know how to reply "at this school?" she continued  
"well, I've been training a lot and that usually takes a lot out of you" I replied I didn't understand why I had to explain everything to her. I mean sure she was still my best friend and best friends are supposed to know everything but I was tired of always explaining everything to her. I still felt bad for the fact that she still didn't know about me and Dimitri. But it was too late now he had already gone.

"Well it just feels like forever since we have just had girl time" she said. Her face changed expression as she looked at me "and I kind of arranged a date for you, I mean you never date anymore Rose and you really need to lighten up a little at the moment" I stared at her  
"you haven't spoken to Adrian recently?" I asked Christian instantly gave me a look that was quite intimidating I smirked at him "oh I see what you two have to been doing recently" I mock winked at Christian but as usual nothing made him embarrassed he took that comment with pride although I could see Lissa blushing like crazy next to me. I've been so busy and preoccupied at the moment, I hadn't slipped into Lissa's head once.

Christian pulled Lissa to his side hugging her; she imminently took comfort in it and for a second I felt jealous. I wasn't jealous of her and Christian but of what they had, and why I could probably never have it. I quickly shook such silly emotions out of my head "anyway, I think it would be good just to hang out today" Lissa said picking up the conversation where it left off. Then it all clicked a little when I briefly saw what else she was thinking about  
"what? You set me up on a date?" I asked shocked I heard Lissa mutter something that sounded like  
"I knew it wouldn't be that easy" but what I was really wondering is how she could arrange a date for me without me knowing, I virtually knew every guy at St. Vlad's and it had nothing to do with my reputation.

Lissa looked at me raising her arms a little to reassure me "it's okay; everything has been arrange all you have to do is turn up and look nice" Christian snorted when he heard Lissa say that  
"yeah like that's ever going to happen" I looked up at him and glared  
"I'm not concerned about that, not even concerned about the date. It's just how could you plan this without me even knowing?" I asked.  
She gave me a cheeky smile "well Rose, I just have my ways¨ she smiled I shook my head  
"Lis, I really just don't want to do this at the moment, with graduation coming up I really have to concentrate" I sighed and I have more complicated stuff going on than you would ever know but I didn't add that part that would require to many questions.  
"Rose, don't make me cancel this!" she said looking at me with puppy eyes  
"Yeah beside when have you ever concentrated" Christian said with a smirk paying me out.

ate some food in silence for a little bit with Lissa looking at me the whole time and although it's Lissa it was all starting to become both intimidating and annoying "why do you have to set me up with someone?" I asked  
"because Rose it's been so long since you have gone out and had a fun time with a date, you used to do it all the time now you don't acknowledge them" she said without taking a breath "I told you at the ski resort I was getting worried about you" she said referring to ages ago before Mason had gotten killed by strigoi.

I sighed "a lot has happened since then Lissa, I'm really not interested" I don't fully understand why I kept declining the offer, it wasn't like I was with Adrian but I also couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe if I went on this date I would stop thinking about it "please at least just come so I don't have to cancel" she looked at me with puppy eyes  
"fine." I said "I will come" so I can forget about Adrian. But again I didn't add that on to what I was saying. What would I tell Lissa about that exactly?

The little gang had just hung out most of the day, watching movies catching up; it was the weekend so we had today off. The 'date' that Lissa had set up for me was going to be tonight. Apparently going to also be with her and Christian and we were going to watch a movie in one of the community rooms. Lissa and I were currently up in her room getting ready for tonight "Lissa I don't need to wear heals and a dress! We're just eating dinner and a movie!" I said bluntly

"fine" Lissa grumbled "will you at least let me do a little hair and make-up?" she smiled innocently at me, I couldn't say no to her  
"go ahead" I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today.

We were finally on our way I was just in casual but nice clothes, shorts and a top, Lissa wasn't too dressed up either. I didn't know what to think or expect from tonight, like Lissa had said I hadn't been on a 'date' in a long time. That doesn't mean I haven't been with anyone in a long time.

The date went well, I never recall meeting the guy Lissa had set me up with his name was Luke and he was actually a really nice guy, dhampir and nice on the eyes to. It was a nice simple night. We all had Chinese food, I have no idea where Lissa got her hands on that but it was really good. Then we all watched a movie. Luke and I paid a little more time concentrated on one another instead of the movie. By the time it was all over we were all really tired and ready to head back to our rooms. Lissa and Christian went in another direction to leave Luke and I alone "do you mind if I walk you to your dorm room?" he asked sweetly and smiled  
"not at all" I replied.

I have to admit Lissa did pick a nice guy for me, but the whole night there had been that nagging thought in my head that it wouldn't be anything serious, we were graduating extremely soon and our duties would probably get in the way of ever seeing each other again. We got just outside the girls dormitories Luke wouldn't be able to go any further without getting in trouble "tonight was nice, I'm glad Lissa came to me" he smiled "it wasn't a hard decision when she asked" he looked at me and smiled. He leaned in closer slowly giving me the chance to back away if I didn't want to kiss him.

But I surprised him by meeting him half way, it was slow and sweet until I felt his tongue asking for entrance I allowed it but we jumped apart when we heard a voice "isn't it past your curfew" the tone of voice was completely filled with hatred, I couldn't see where the voice was coming from but I knew exactly who it was.  
"Yeah it's getting late, I had a good time Rose" he said only ever speaking to me. I smiled as he walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight I saw Adrian step out of the darkness "a date Rose? When I heard Lissa talking about it I thought 'No Rose wouldn't do such a thing when she won't even consider me she's to hurt at the moment'" said Adrian. The moonlight reflected off his eyes and I saw nothing but pain, sadness and anger. I didn't know what to feel, I could feel anger building up slowly "here I was thinking you were to hurt to move on when really you just don't want the commitment of another person so you can go off frolicking with any other guy you want" he raised his voice, he was getting really angry now  
"you have no right to talk to me like that! I told you from the beginning that it was nothing, and if you took that the wrong way it's not my fault" I yelled right back at him.

I was a little surprised that no one had come out to check on us yet. He just looked at me and walked up extremely close to me and grabbed my face gently in his hands with that fierce look still in his eyes "you don't get it do you Rose, I love you I always have and always will" he said it boldly, eyes boring into mine. Still holding my face with one hand he grabbed something out of his pocket with the other. It was a bracelet; it looked like a friendship bracelet that would fit a child "this, do you remember anything?" he handed me the bracelet, and I saw tears forming in his eyes. I think I heard him mumble "you forgot." Then he looked up at me "when you've decided what you really want, then come and see me"

He let go of me and walked away, a huge breeze came along and I suddenly felt cold without him here. I now had watery eyes to. When I looked down at the bracelet that Adrian had handed me I tried so hard to remember what it might mean, what it was from. I made my way to my dorm not wanting to get into trouble, I still felt cold and a little apathetic. I quickly climbed into bed and curled up under my covers alone. It'd been awhile since I slept alone and it didn't feel right, I tied the bracelet around my wrist. I took almost all of the academy's night to fall asleep I felt myself tossing and turning all night. But I finally feel asleep to what seemed like a peaceful dream.

_~Dream~  
It was me as a child I was at Lissa's birthday the summer before school started at St. Vladimir's. Everyone was playing with Lissa but I didn't really know any of them so I wandered off into the old deserted field that was near her house. The grass was long and brown in the summer I loved to run through it. There was a swing in the middle of the field. The field had also been surrounded in big pretty trees. I ran through the grass, with my hands out strands of grass running through my fingers, I noticed I was wearing the small braided bracelet. I was also wearing a nice white dress that Lissa wanted me to wear today and my dark hair had its pretty natural curl to it that hit my shoulders. _

_I started giggling when I felt someone running behind me, I stopped and turned around at the swing and saw a cute boy taller than me stop just in front of me "I win!" I smiled giggling at the boy he had amazing green eyes that light up when the sun reflected off them  
"I let you win" he replied. Suddenly there was a sad look on his face  
"what's wrong Adrian?" I said looking up at him. He looked down at me with a sad smile  
"I don't think we'll get to see each other again" he had a cute little boy pout on "I don't want you to ever forget about me" _

_I saw my big brown eyes look up at his, my tiny little hand reached out to his and I handed him my bracelet he spent a lot of time Lissa and I every holiday's and we had gotten to know each other really well and had become inseparable. I was too little to understand then but Adrian had always been different due to his spirit and I had always been there for him, he made me promise one day that I wouldn't ever tell anyone "we'll see each other again one day" I told him sweetly. I had to reach up on my tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek  
"I'll wait for you Rosemarie" I felt him promise._

I woke up in tears, Adrian's words were stuck in my head "you forgot" that's what he was talking about, I had forgot about our past the way although we were kids we cared for each other so much. All these years and he still hadn't forgotten, he kept the bracelet and he had found me again. Now I was just more confused than ever about everything. I had to really think about if I loved Adrian or not.

**i hope you liked it! i actually made myself cry writing the dream cause i thought it was really cute :$ anyways review! it makes me want to write more! find out what happens with Adrian in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally i have updated! I decided that i would write this chapter instead of studying for exams haha. I hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

It had been a while since Adrian had left, to be honest I hadn't been keeping count I just felt empty. I didn't know what to do, I had admitted to having strong feelings for him after remembering our history together. Plus I had to admit I wouldn't have felt the way I did when he left if I didn't care.

Lissa had been trying to talk me out of going; she wanted me to wait until graduation. I know that even if I did leave I'd still graduate I'd passed all my tests. I just wouldn't be here for the ceremony. Lissa just couldn't imagine me not being here. She'd been so excited for graduating together ever since we were kids.

I joined everyone at the table in the cafeteria. Lissa saw the look on my face and gave me a look of sympathy. I plastered on a smile this wasn't worth acting totally depressed, I'd go see him after graduation.  
"Rose, can we go for a walk?" Lissa spoke over the table to be.  
I rose from the chair without even speaking.

She told Christian she was going to the feeders and we would be back. , she gave him a quick kiss and we were gone.  
"The queen called, asked what was wrong with Adrian. He hasn't come out of his apartment, not even for alcohol" Lissa started with concern in her voice. Adrian not even coming out of his room for more alcohol was serious, that was his coping method and I could imagine the spirit would be eating him up to.

I looked at her with worry written all over my face. I heard her let out a sigh "He's doing worse than I am Lis, he doesn't deserve that." I spoke quietly. She didn't know about when we were kids, she probably forgot just like I did.

Which was understandable, she had heaps of horrible events happen growing up. Me on the other hand I should have remembered. She looked at me  
"He's hurting Lis". She closed her eyes and stopped in her tracks.  
"I know." Her eyes were still closed as she said it.

It left me thinking, I couldn't let Lissa make this decision for me anymore "I'll try make it back for graduation but I need to go". She looked up at me shocked and I could feel through the bond she was a little hurt by what I said. She eventually just nodded her head.  
"You need to go."

I didn't need to say anything else. I just hugged her and after a while of standing there we continued walking to the feeders. I decided to wait outside; I didn't really want to go into a room full of humans high on endorphins. Lissa looked better as she walked out from the feeders.

We walked back in silence. I would have to go and talk to Alberta about the new arrangement and hopefully dodge Miss. Kirov's lecturing.  
"Rose!" Lissa and I both turned to see who was calling out my name and jogging over to me like she had just heard all the thoughts going on in my head.  
"Guardian Petrov". I didn't exactly know what else to say. How was I supposed to ask, Alberta was like a mother, would she even let me go?

She stopped in front of us and looked at Lissa "would you mind princess? I need to talk to Rose alone" she spoke gently. Lissa gave me a reassuring look and walked into the cafeteria.  
"Rose the queen is here to see you." She said with a look of concern on her face. I looked at her in shock.  
"What?" I noticed I had stuttered a little.

She looked at me she led me to one of the vacant classrooms where I saw Tatiana. She didn't wear her usual smirk. She looked at Alberta "thank you, now can you please go" she spoke to Alberta.  
Alberta was just about to speak when Tatiana spoke over her "that wasn't a question" she said with a stern look.

I mean the queen was usually rude, but towards me, she must have been annoyed if she was being this rude to Alberta. Alberta left the room and for once in my life I had been left alone with the queen of our kind and it was a little intimidating. She looked at me with a cunning look on her face.

"I'd love to say it's a pleasure to see you but I'm confused as to why you're here." I decided to speak first.  
"Oh Rose please don't and try speak down to me. I'm here to fix something I assume you did". And her smirk was back. I assumed she was talking about Adrian but I didn't know.

I doubt that she would come to me to fix it when she didn't want me anywhere near Adrian "my nephew hasn't come out of his apartment, not for anyone. Trust me when I say I've tried to do everything without your help. And I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think you would be able to help." She let out a tired sigh. I could tell that although she was being cold towards me she really did care about Adrian.

There wasn't much to think about I already wanted to go to him "I was already planning on going to see him."  
"Yes, yes. Well we're leaving straight away. I'll talk to Kirov and Petrov while you pack. Be at the school runway in ten minutes." She began to clear the room. All her guardians were waiting outside.

I followed her out and stopped she stopped at the door "And Rose. I don't care what your past is with Adrian it will not last, he is a moroi destined for greatness and you are a dhampir." She said. I felt the sting of her gaze until her words sunk in.  
"You knew?" I asked her. She let out an almost emotionless laugh  
"Yes my dear, I was hoping it was just as phase after all you were children. But you will talk to my nephew and you will tell him it would have never worked out".

She lifted her head high and walked out. I felt hurt by what she had just said. I couldn't tell Adrian that although the way I acted that's what he deserves to move on and be happy. He could marry a nice moroi girl, settle down with a family and still wear his honourable family name, Ivashkov.

I had to practically run to my room. Pack everything I owned in ten minutes at that rate I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to anyone. It was times like these I really wished that the bond worked both ways.

I had to run across campus hauling all my stuff along with me, it made me glad that I didn't own many possessions. I approached a private jet to see Tatiana "You're late." She said unimpressed.  
"I'm here." I said gruffly shoving my stuff in the storage compartment and quickly running over to Alberta.

I didn't care if we all still had to be professional I ran into her arms and hugged her, she seemed shocked at first but quickly hugged me back tightly. I started crying I would miss her so much, I was practically out on my own now. I wouldn't have to come back to this school ever again. I had so many memories here and I wouldn't get to say a proper goodbye.

I just hoped that I would be able to make it back for graduation. I was the first to let go. I wiped my tears away to see that Alberta had freshly wet eyes as well "There's so much I have to say and I can't think of it or have the time." I said with a sad laugh. Alberta gave me a warm smile.  
"It's okay. This won't be the last time I see you. I'm just sorry you don't have enough time to say goodbye to your friends." She said.

One of the guardians came over and said I we needed to take off soon. I looked at Alberta one last time "I'll see you again" she repeated reassuring me "You've grown into an amazing girl". I hugged her again and left to get onto the plane.

I would have to call Lissa once I got to the court I know she wouldn't be happy but I'm sure after I explained she would understand. The queen was already seated as well as her guardians and as soon as I got seated the plane closed the doors and started.

We were up in the air and I got that familiar headache. I wanted to sleep so until we got there so that I wouldn't have to deal with it and the queen. I was excited to go see Adrian again but at the same time it was sad that I had to leave the academy. I never thought I would say that but I would really miss Lissa, Eddie and even Christian as well as Alberta. Adrian hadn't even tried to enter my dreams since he left I didn't expect him to but it had been so long. Eventually I blocked out the pain and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you loved it :) I'll try update again! **


	6. Chapter 6

**There is no excuse for my slack behavior so here it is, enjoy! it's a little longer than usual. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long and I thank you all so much for actually still following my story!**

* * *

I was given quite a rude awakening by the queen herself, most people would be honored to be in her presence. Me, well if I said the things out loud I would probably get arrested. But then I remembered this one time I probably deserved it, she and Adrian had always been close and I could tell it wasn't just because Adrian was her only nephew. She was protecting him and she had the right to do that I would never admit to that and nor would she ever find out. But it didn't change my opinion that she was still a bitch every other time.

I didn't say anything to her as I left; a lot of my anger was also due to the fact that I was having the peaceful dream of the Adrian and myself as children again. I knew where the Ivashkov wing was and to get away from the queen faster I walked a little quicker but obviously not fast enough "Already know the way to his room, I don't understand why you haven't been sent to a commoners blood whore commune already." It was the queens icy voice as I walked away  
"And I don't understand why a queen with experience like you isn't showing a proper sense of decorum." I exclaimed before walking off.

I could tell I had left her in shock but I was tired and didn't want to deal with her right now. Would Adrian forgive me straight away? I could understand if he didn't want to, although he said he I needed to decide. What the hell did that mean?! I was soon faced with the front desk of the Ivashkov wing and worry coursed through me. I passed the desk knowing that the lady sitting there would be no help each step felt heavier, I still didn't know what I thought about any of this yet. I was hoping that just seeing him again and with the new realization of our past would help just give me the right words.

I knocked half knowing that no one would answer I thought about all the possible ways of getting into the room then I simply tried to open the door and heard the click oh it opening. Great I probably opened the door to a whole new mess someone had probably killed him or he'd killed himself I mean after all the whole bloody court had been trying to get in for a week.

I fully opened the door to a spotless apartment when I walked in and closed the door I saw Adrian's figure sitting still on the couch. His back was facing me but I could tell he looked bad already he didn't even notice that I had come into his apartment. I didn't know whether he was drunk or not that fact that he acted although his senses were numb told me yes but the fact that his apartment was so clean and there were bottles littered everywhere told me no.

There was also the option that he knew someone was there and he was just ignored to acknowledge it. I walked normally trying to make my presence known but he didn't turn around. When I stood in front of him he had the same clothes on although they were only a little crumbled his face had also grown a fair bit of stubble which I decided I really liked on him. That was the only evidence that he hadn't done much since being back at the court.

He didn't look shocked that someone had come into the apartment, he knew someone had come in he looked more shocked that it was me standing in front of him "I didn't expect you to come." He spoke first  
"Everyone is worried about you." I looked at him concerned  
I knew I chose the wrong words when his shoulders slumped even lower than they were before and he refused to look at me.  
"I know I should have remembered, but you couldn't have told me sooner?"

This caused him to look at me again, there's no lying he looked horrible with bags under his eyes and paler than usual indicating that he hadn't fed in a while  
"I was hoping that if you really loved me you would have remembered by yourself"  
"well I'm sorry but a lot went on since my childhood"  
"Rose, there is no excuse! You might have had a lot happen, but so did I. I specialized in spirit you don't think that's hard enough?!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm wrong. But I don't know what else I can do Adrian. I needed more time."  
"And I said I would wait! What I didn't want was to keep on being dragged along Rose. I'm sick of being dragged along like your rag doll so if that's what you came to do then please leave."

That fact that he was so hurt broke my heart "I would never want to hurt you or make you think you were a rag doll. Just like I wouldn't intent on coming here if I didn't want to make things right." The right words finally came out as I joined him on the couch and pulled him into the comfort of my chest.

We ended up both lying on the couch together Adrian's head still on my chest, we'd been laying here silently for hours and he'd finally fallen asleep. I didn't bother moving or trying to get him into bed the bags under his eyes told me that he need the undisturbed rest and I realized I would happily lay here with him forever. It would take a while but I realized I wanted to make things work with Adrian I wanted to be with him I wasn't completely ready to move after how hurt I was over Dimitri but I wouldn't let that cloud my decision like I did before. I knew that Adrian would help me slowly move on like I had to help him after what I had done.

I looked down at his face again realizing how completely knocked out he was. His mouth was slightly ajar making him look years young, almost boyish I aimlessly played with his hair; it was still soft although he would have not washed it in several days. I woke up to Adrian stirring, he had sleep all over his eyes and I imagine that I did too I had no idea how long we had both been asleep for. He looked at me momentarily confused for a little while.  
"You haven't drunk at all have you?" I spoke starting the conversation.

Adrian let out a humorless laugh "For some reason no, I haven't and I haven't smoked either I knew you wouldn't like it." He rubbed the back of his head  
"You look better, but you should really have a shower and change."  
I led him into his bathroom and started the water for him while he undressed. This wasn't about anything sexual he needed to have a shower and I was just helping him the spirit had obviously affected him as well as his feelings over me. He gave me an appreciative look before I turned out of his en-suite.

I found myself in the kitchen that is where he kept his phone which is where I called a feeder, after I had placed the call I looked through his almost empty fridge and grabbed out all the ingredients I cook to make myself something to eat. I stuck to making simple things like something to just stick into the microwave.  
"You're not trying to burn my kitchen down again are you?" I turned around to see Adrian in a fresh very sexy new looking outfit, shaved stubble and looking much healthier. He had a half-hearted smile on his face  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

I knew that we still had to talk about things and until we did we couldn't sort things out so I sighed ignoring the interesting microwave for a couple seconds and turned to look at him again "We have to talk about this more." I broke the tension first  
Adrian's sad smile dropped and he nodded. He pointed me over to the couch we just sat on "Adrian you know that I obviously came here to be with you but you have to understand that as much as I want to be with you some things are still a little fresh and I understand that you said you would give me time, but I need that time to be with you I need you to help me move on. And I know this is all so selfish after what I've done," Adrian cut me off with his lips.

The kiss was completely sweet and I could feel all the love he poured into it but I wanted it to be deeper, so I licked his lips begging for entrance which after a little bit of teasing he allowed. He soon dominated the kiss by fighting his tongue with mine and lifting me so that I sat on his lap straddling him. When we both needed air he broke away but held my face gently  
"You had me at 'I want to be with you'." He smiled again  
looking at him in that second I didn't realize why I deserved him he was such a kind forgiving person and for that I loved him so much, I just wasn't ready to say that out loud.

Breaking the moment there was another knock at the door, Adrian looked up at me questioningly "I called for a feeder, you need It."  
"Oh, thank you".  
He got up and was on the way to the door when he paused and turned around coming back and stopping in front of me "Be my guardian?" he said staring at me intently again.  
The question had gotten me completely shocked me I looked at him and I could tell he was being serious.

There was another impatient knock at the door and a frustrated looking Adrian got up again to answer it at the door there was a human and a guardian escort. I stayed where I was on the couch not wanting to see Adrian feeding and thankfully he'd taken the feeder into the other room. Could I really be Adrian's guardian give up being Lissa's guardian to be his? I had said I wanted to be Lissa's guardian a large majority of my life. I got up and continued to put my noodles in the microwave while I though. I was deep in thought when I felt Adrian's strong arms wrap around my stomach while he stood behind me he lightly kissed my neck  
"Be my guardian." When he repeated it, it didn't sound like much of a question like last time.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad in-between? Do you think it was the right thing for Adrian to forgive Rose so soon and what did we all think of him asking Rose to be his guardian? Should she say yes or no? Let me know what you think. I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
